


Anagrams and Art Exhibits

by mulderbaby



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderbaby/pseuds/mulderbaby
Summary: Fictober Day 22Prompt: “Unacceptable, try again.”
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980989
Kudos: 17





	Anagrams and Art Exhibits

I. Anagram  
Dana Scully wakes up on the morning of her birthday to the monotonous beeping of her alarm clock, indicating not only that it is time to get ready for work, but also that Mulder is no longer in bed. It was the latter of the two facts which draws a deep, irritated groan from her chest and into her pillow as she buried her face in it, sniffing it in an attempt to gauge just how long ago he had wandered off. On my birthday of all days, Mulder?  
She swings her arm to the side, hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock before curling back up under the covers, listening carefully for any indication as to Mulder’s whereabouts in her apartment. A voice in her head tells her, however, to wake up and use her brain to put the pieces together. Mulder never got out of bed before she woke up, no matter how early he had risen. He enjoyed the opportunity to watch over her as she slept and stirred right before her eyes fluttered open. Cherished the chance to smother her soft face with light, feathery kisses as she expressed her reluctance to get up.

Yet here she was, alone. On the morning of her birthday.

And then it hit her.

4 short months ago, on his birthday, she’d left him to wake up to the same thing. She smiles slightly as she thinks about that night when she’d surprised him in California with a candle-lit takeout dinner in the bed of her father’s old truck, looking up for hours with him at the stars sprinkled in the night sky above them, including the star she’d bought for him as part of his birthday gift.

“No one’s ever done anything like this for me, Scully.”  
She grins even bigger now at the recollection of his radiant smile, his eyes which had glistened with tears as he struggled to comprehend how he could, in fact, be loved in such an intimate way. Pulling herself up out of bed with renewed enthusiasm for the day ahead, she shuts the alarm clock off for good and disappears into the bathroom to get ready for whatever kind of adventure Mulder had planned for her.

\---

Mulder is standing in front of the file cabinet when she finally makes her way down to the basement office, rummaging for one thing or another, apparently too distracted by the task at hand to hear her enter. She sets her bag down on his desk with a plop that is intentionally loud and dramatic, causing him to whirl his head around, a grin spreading across his face as he meets her eyes, which look just as skeptical as he had been expecting.

He approaches her with a sly look in his eyes and she crosses her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him and forcing her lips not to curl up into a smile as he cups her cheek gently in his palm, brushing the pad of his thumb over the skin there.

“Hi.” He smiles so big that the corners of his mouth nearly reach those of his eyes.

“Hi? You left me alone in bed on my birthday and all I get is a ‘Hi’?”

He shakes his head in amusement, those soft green eyes looking at her lovingly as he ducks his head down to press his lips gently against hers, kissing her so tenderly she feels her stomach flutter. After a moment which was all too short for Scully’s liking, he pulls back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? How much I love you?” He mumbles into her hair as he wraps his arms around her, holding her head against his chest and combing his fingers through those auburn tresses.

She peeks her head up at him and their lips almost meet again, but she is not going to let him win. As he leans in, she presses two fingers to his lips, plump and still slightly kiss swollen against her skin.

“You’re in trouble.” She warns him and his eyes light up, flickering with excitement.

“Oh yeah?” He mumbles with a huskiness in his voice that makes her shudder visibly, earning another smirk from him. “What are you gonna do about it?” He asks suggestively and she rolls her eyes at him making him grin like the cheshire cat.

Before she can continue her thought from earlier, her eyes land on a pale blue gift bag with white sparkly tissue paper stuffed in it that sits inside one of his desk drawers.

He follows her gaze to pinpoint the object of her attention before looking back at her with that mysterious look in his eye that had been making her heart race for years now.

“Is that for me?” She bats her eyes at him and he almost caves and lets her have her way.

Almost.

“Even if it is, I’m not giving it to you anytime soon.” He says smugly and her glare returns.

“Mulderrr.” Her voice verges on a whine and he chuckles, going back to the file cabinet to continue searching for whatever it was he needed in there.

She doesn’t budge, just stands there eyeing the little bag, her interest piqued. She could try and grab it, but Mulder’s reflexes undoubtedly win that race. She would have to try an alternative approach.

“Not even if I ask nicely?”

He smiles to himself at her effort, looking back up at her and bursting out into a fit of laughter when he sees the look on her face, her body language like that of a toddler who was just told that she couldn’t have any more ice cream.

“Scully, if only you could see yourself right now.”

She chews at her lip before walking around the desk to go stand beside him, putting on her best pout and nudging him with her smaller form.

“Please?”

He looks at her curiously.

“Please, what?”

“Mulder..” She whines now, drawing out the first syllable of his name.

“You look very beautiful today, my love.” He says nonchalantly and she can’t stop the blush that creeps across her cheeks, but she is able to conceal her smile, at least for the time being.

“Can I please open it now?” She pleads innocently, hooking her finger in his belt loop and tugging him toward her and he shoots her a bemused look.

“Scully, are you coming onto me?”

“Not if you don’t give me that present.”

He shakes his head, feigning disappointment before walking around her to sit in his chair.

“You know, Scully, they say that the best things come to those who wait.”

“You think I don’t know that, Mulder? I waited.. how many years, for you?” She says in a sultry voice, straddling his lap where he sits, running her fingers through the back of his hair.

She’s too good at this.  
He gives her a sweet little smile and they share a kiss equally sweet, but short, and when she pulls away she has that same determined look in her eyes as before.

“Give it to me Mulder.”

“Unacceptable, try again.” He says, leaning closer in hopes that she’ll kiss him again, using those soft, pouty lips of hers as a means of persuasion.

She sighs regretfully as she twirls his tie around her finger making him smirk as his lips barely get the chance to brush against hers before she pulls away abruptly, letting the fabric fall from between her fingers.

“Okay. I guess I’ll just wait then.” She gives him an apologetic look as she scoots off of his lap, making her way back to her own space.

He watches her, slack-jawed and now slightly uncomfortable in his position, shifting to alleviate some of the newfound tightness of his slacks.

She looks at him out of the corner of her eyes, and now it is her turn to smirk, extremely pleased with her own ability to render him speechless. She powers on her computer, pulling out a file from one of her drawers, proceeding with her day as though nothing had happened.

\---

Scully was finishing up her third report of the day when she felt Mulder’s larger, lankier form hovering over her. She’d been so engrossed in her work that she hadn’t even noticed him get up from his desk in the first place. She stops what she’s doing and glances over as Mulder sets the gift bag on her desk. She turns slightly and looks up at him, anticipation in her eyes, and he gives her a nod of encouragement before occupying himself with running his fingers through her hair, making her sigh happily as she reaches for her present.

She hastily removes the tissue paper, throwing it onto her desk until she was left with a small, folded piece of paper which sits at the bottom of the bag. Furrowing her brow, she pulls it out, her hands making quick work at unfolding it.

In Mulder’s handwriting, four capital letters and a time.

A-M-M-O  
7:00 p.m.  
She swivels around in her chair so that she is facing him fully now, eyes full of confusion and frustration.

“Ammo, Mulder? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Please don’t tell me we’re going to a shooting range for my birthday.”

This earns a slight chuckle from him but she only frowns.

“It’s an anagram, Scully.”

She purses her lips as she looks at the four letters again and then back up at Mulder.

“For what?”

“For where you’re supposed to be, tonight at 7.”

She rolls her eyes, fed up with the way he has managed to draw this out.

“Why are you making this so difficult?” She whines, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You seem to have forgotten my birthday gift, Scully.” He smiles, perching himself on her desk.

“I gave you coordinates, Mulder! These are just letters!”

“Not just letters, Scully.” He reminds her. “An anagram. They mean something, you just have to use that big ol’ brain of yours and figure out what.”

She gives him a stubborn look and he pushes a stray hair away from her face, smiling at her lovingly.

“How about you get outta here and go figure it out? I’ll finish up those reports. Consider it a gift.” She narrows her eyes at him and he grins, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek which she leans into, wrapping her arms around his middle.

“Please, can you just tell me?” She begs and smiles happily.

“That’d be too easy, Scully. You’ll figure it out.”

“And if I don’t?”

He chuckles at her persistence.

“You will. I promise.” He tilts her chin up and she leans up slightly so that he can kiss her. She gives him a few more soft kisses in return, a little smile forming on her lips as he helps her get her things ready to go before walking her to the door.

“I’ll see you at 7.”

She gets up on her tiptoes to kiss him one more time and he gives her that goofy Mulder grin, his hand stroking the small of her back gently as she finds her way out.

\----

II. Art Exhibit  
Scully had spent the last hour trying to solve Mulder’s anagram without the use of any outside resources. She had called the lone gunmen who had offered her little to no assistance. Clearly they, too, were aware of Mulder’s little scheme. Her most helpful hint had come from Langley, who suggested that perhaps the anagram was also an acronym. Looking at all of the possible letter combinations she had compiled on her sheet of paper with this hint in mind, there was only one that stood out to her. Only one that had any meaning whatsoever.

M-O-M-A

The Museum of Modern Art. She’d talked about it endlessly to Mulder, unsuccessfully attempting to drop the hint to him that she wanted to go there with him. It was almost as if he hadn’t been listening. Yet here he was, taking her there for her birthday. Of course he was listening, Dana, she scolds herself for ever doubting him. He had been listening the whole time, he just had his own funny way of showing it.

\---

Mulder had arrived in Manhattan about an hour early, making sure everything was in order with their tickets and dinner reservations. Now, the only thing missing was his birthday girl, but there isn’t a single doubt in his mind that she will be here shortly.

Still, he paces anxiously by the entrance, tapping his dress shoes against the concrete, hands in his pockets as she chews at the inside of his mouth.

“I wasn’t aware they’d started displaying art outside the museum.”

His head snaps up at the sound of her voice and his lips part slightly as he takes in the sight of her as she approaches him. It wouldn’t matter how many times this woman walked into a room, she would never fail to steal the words right out of his mouth, the breath right out of his lungs. She can’t help but giggle at the awestruck look on his face, taking it in her hands and kissing him slowly, passionately, no longer in a rush to move the day along. He beams at her and she back at him as he brings her hand up to his lips, kissing the top of it, being the gentleman that he is.

“Happy Birthday, my dearest Dana.” He murmurs with a playful smirk and she can’t be even the slightest bit flustered at the use of her first name. Not when it’s coming off the tongue of a man who she knows loves her and cherishes more than anything the world has to offer.

“Fox Mulder. Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Her tender gaze sends shivers down his spine and throughout his entire body, and he squeezes her hand lovingly before flashing a smile.

“Shall we?” He nods toward the door, and she squeezes back before slipping her fingers between his.

“We shall.”

Mulder leads them inside, paying the admission fee for the two of them, and then lets Scully lead the way, following close behind her.

\---

Scully could spend hours upon hours here. She’d always had a fascination with art, but being here with Mulder, the man she loves, on her birthday, was more than she could ever wish for, even if Mulder had been looking at her the entire time, rather than the art that surrounded them.

“You know Mulder, you’re missing out on all of this incredible art while you’re busy staring at me.”

He blushes slightly, giving her a shy smile before leaning down to whisper into her hair.

“I don’t know, Scully. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a masterpiece quite like you.”

She doesn’t care how corny other people might think him, saying something like that. His words bring her instantly to tears and she turns to wrap her arms around him, hugging him as close as she can, right there in the middle of the museum, no concern for what the other guests around them might think. No worry whatsoever as his lips brush against her forehead before pressing a gentle kiss there, his arms snaking around her waist as his fingertips glide along the skin on her back exposed by the cut of her dress.

He doesn’t even have to hear her muffled sobs against his chest, nor feel her hot tears staining the fabric of his dress shirt to know the effect all of this is having on her. Not just his words, but this gesture, this gift, more thoughtful than anything she ever could have dreamt of receiving.

After a long while, she finally tilts her head up to meet his eyes, which, too, now glisten with tears. Tears born out of disbelief that of all the men who had once claimed to love her, every one of them had failed to do so properly. Tears born out of indelible gratitude for the chance to be the one who does love her the way she deserves to be loved, and continue to do so, til death do them part.

“What did i do to deserve you, Mulder?” Her lip quivers slightly as she speaks and he smiles knowingly, brushing away her tears as they roll down her cheeks. “I waited so long for all of the wrong kinds of people..” She sniffles and he presses his forehead to hers. “I waited so long, and you were right in front of me the whole time..” She shakes her head, almost too choked up for words, pressing her face against his neck as his arms wrap around her shoulders. “You told me earlier that the best things come to those who wait, Mulder.. But you have no idea..”

She meets his eyes again, some of her tears finally subsiding, and smiles a tearful smile at him.

“I’d like to think I have a pretty good idea.” He chuckles, blinking back his own tears as he looks upon this beautiful, brilliant woman in his arms. This woman, his lover, who he too, had waited for so long to come to him.

She shares his laughter even in the midst of their tears and they stand there for a few moments more, just holding each other, revelling in the warmth, the security, the love offered by the other’s embrace. They stand there, holding each other until their tears are only a memory. A thing of the past, because right now, the only thing that matters to either of them is the present.

“Scully?”

“Hmmm. What is it, baby?” She murmurs, pressing a kiss to his neck before looking up at him.

He smiles at the endearing term, pressing his forehead against hers and kissing her tenderly, taking his sweet time.

“I hope it was worth the wait.”

Oh Mulder, if I only had the words to tell you. She muses silently to herself as she holds his precious face in her hands, her thumbs stroking his tear-stained cheeks.

“For you, Mulder.. I’d wait a lifetime.”

\---


End file.
